


Wake Me Up Before You Come Come

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurors, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron had been working twelve-hour shifts for two weeks and he really needed some time off with his lover. The redhead shook his head in disappointment and his eyes drifted off to the alarm clock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Before You Come Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dane_Wilshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/gifts).



> Much thanks to the lovely my_thestral for the beta-check! :D

Ron opened his eyes, mumbling sleepy, when a sunbeam pierced his irises. He cursed under his breath as he tried to wipe away the purple spots dancing before his eyes. Harry snored like he was personally bringing down the rain forest and Ron felt a sting of jealousy. Why did he forget to ask the day off? Ron had been working twelve-hour shifts for two weeks and he really needed some time off with his lover. The redhead shook his head in disappointment and his eyes drifted off to the alarm clock...

“Not again!!” Ron cried out. He was late. Again.

“R-Ron...”

“Go back to sleep, love,” Ron shouted from the bathroom, shaving and brushing his teeth at the same time. “If I don’t come back tonight, Ginny has probably skinned me alive.”

He combed his long, ginger mane and checked himself in the mirror once more, before putting on his Auror gear.

“Come and let me have a look-see. I want to make sure you’re decentfor work.”

Ron swallowed. He had hoped that Harry had drifted off back to sleep. The familiar purr in his boyfriend’s voice betrayed his intentions and although Ron feared his sister’s venomous tongue, he couldn’t control his bodily reactions.

“Harry, I’m already late...”

Yeah, that line had worked perfectly in the past...

“Ronald Weasley, get your arse in here, or you’ll be sorry!”

Usually when Harry spoke sternly to him, Ron couldn’t deny him anything. He was weak, but only in the presence of the one Ron loved deeply. But still, there was reality. Ron had to be firm for once.

He stepped into the room, ready to defend himself to the death, looked into the eyes of his lover and lost the war before it had even started. Harry lay on the bed, his boxers at his ankles, smiling seductively. Ron swallowed audibly as his eyes travelled over the other man’s naked body and was drawn automatically to Harry’s impressive cock. Ron had had the honour before to become acquainted with his lover’s rod, but today it was particularly hard. Small drops of pre-come were already leaking from the slit and Ron’s cock grew with the speed of light.

“Blimey, Harry,” Ron brought out with the last of his strength. “Ginny will...”

“Get over here and pull down your pants, so I can suck your cock properly.”

Lust took over and Ron did as he was told. Before he could drop his boxers, Harry took over, hastily dropping to his knees and taking Ron’s cock into his mouth. A moan escaped through his heavy breaths as Harry’s tongue lapped at the head, between sucking hard and fast. Ron’s eyes travelled to the mirror, hanging on the other side of their bedroom. He saw his image, cheeks flushed, boxers pooling around his ankles and an extremely randy boyfriend sucking him off like a madman. It only made Ron harder.

He bit his lip, trying to prevent an early finish, but Harry didn’t allow him to last. Harry’s tongue lapped over Ron’s frenulum and triggered a mind-blowing orgasm. Ron cried out, wave after wave of intense pleasure racing through his body while spurting into Harry’s warm mouth. He sucked and licked, until Ron became too sensitive and let his softening member slip from his mouth, kissing the head goodbye in the process.

Ron, still lingering in orgasmic bliss, fell back to earth head first when his mobile phone started to play the shower music of _Psycho._

“Merlin,” Ron spluttered while pulling up his pants. “It’s Ginny. I’m going to lose my job. What the fuck should I do?”

“You could start with picking up the phone, I guess,” Harry said calmly, while lazily stroking his cock.

“Hello...”

_“Ronald Bilius Weasley, where the fuck are you? This is the fifth time this month that you’re late!”_

“Ginny, please...”

_“Mrs Thomas for you, Ronald! What’s your excuse this time? Lost your wand? Alarm clock walked away...”_

“Shut your gob, for fuck’s sake! It’s not my fault! I can’t help it my boyfriend...”

_“He still has a thing for uniforms?”_

Ron fell silent. He felt a blush creeping up his neck as images of his sister and his boyfriend invaded his mind. Images he never wanted to see again. He could hear his sister inhaling and exhaling.  She probably thought the same and Ron wished that he could find the courage to speak again. But what on earth should he say?

_“Take the morning off, Ron. Come to work when you’re...er...bye.”_

Ron put away his phone in complete silence. How could he ever face her again?

“And?” Harry asked.

“She... gave me the morning off.”

“Well, that’s good news,” Harry said softly. “So you’re going to have enough time for a proper breakfast. Take a seat.”

Harry spread his legs, his hard cock pointing upwards while smiling seductively. Ron’s lips curled into a smile as he dropped his pants for the second time. His anxiety diminished with every step he took towards the beautiful man waiting for him. There was still bravery inside of him. Ron just needed some friction to ignite it.

As Ron lowered himself onto Harry’s cock and started to ride him, he knew that Ginny would never make fuss again about him being late.


End file.
